


Project Diva MegaMix

by celestialshower



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, theres not really any romance, this could be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshower/pseuds/celestialshower
Summary: You and Itaru play the new Project Diva MegaMix for the Nintendo Switch.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Reader, Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Project Diva MegaMix

“God you’re absolute trash at this.” 

You sigh, dropping the Switch controller into your lap. The screen in front of you both reads ‘Not Clear 10.32%.’ Itaru, who is sitting right next to you, laughs at your awful attempt at playing Secret Police on expert. You shoot Itaru a glare, it doesn’t intimate him at alll, instead he laughs even harder. 

“10 percent! That’s a new record for you!”

You pick up the controller from your lap and throw it at him, not hard enough to cause any real damage to him or the controller, yet hard enough that Itaru yelps once it makes contact with his torso. 

“Leave me alone okay? This is a lot harder than Future Tone! And the buttons are too small!” You explain. While you were technically right, the beat maps compared to some of the older games were a lot harder and with the switch controllers size it required a lot more thinking. Yet, both of you knew it wasn’t actually keeping you from being good at the game, you just had awful hand-eye coordination.

“The buttons aren’t too small for your tiny hands, that’s BS and you know it!” Itaru says rolling his eyes at you. He goes back to scrolling through the selection of songs. 

You look at your hands, flexing your fingers, my hands aren’t that small, you think to yourself. You look over to Itaru, glancing at his hands as he keeps looking for a song. His hands didn’t seem all that big, average really. 

Itaru pulls you out of your thoughts right before the staring turns creepy. “What are you doing?” He asks.

Your eyes snap up from his hands to his face, he’s giving you a confused look. You stutter a bit before finally managing a response.

“Are my hands really tiny?” 

Itaru laughs. Hard. Leaning back against the couch, clutching at his stomach laughing. You grumble under your breath about how mean he is, waiting for him to stop laughing. 

Once he catches his breath he finally responds, “Give me your hand.” 

You give him a weary look, reluctantly holding out your hand for him to take. He grabs your hand then places his hand against your own, his hand being obviously bigger than your own. 

“See tiny hands. If anything I should have a harder time hitting the buttons.” 

You take your hand back, grumbling under your breath. While Itaru finally finds the song he wants to play. 

“Seriously? Extra Extreme? Are you trying to break your fingers?” You ask once he you see the difficulty level on the song to play. 

Itaru just scoffs at your comment, rolling his eyes, he turns to you and says, “Please, not all of us suck like you.” 

You don’t reply instead watching as Itaru curses at the screen when his combo breaks not even a minute into the song. 

You chuckle every time he mutters under his breath, his fingers hitting the controller faster and harder, almost looking as if he was trying to break it. 

He clears the song, barely, the second the notes disappear from the screen the controller falls from his hands as he holds his hands together as if he broke something. 

“My fingers!” Itaru cries out. You would feel bad, but you knew you both knew this was going to happen, so instead you laugh at his pain. The screen shows the data from the song and you can’t help but be impressed, compared to your score he really is on another level, truly a gaming addict. 

Itaru finally stops being a baby about his hands and passes you the controller, you had been doing this back and forth for awhile, you playing songs on hard complaining about how bad you were and him playing on extreme or higher and laughing at your awful attempts to play anything near his level. 

You scroll through the songs looking for anything that you know and that won’t fail 3 seconds in, when you hear the door to Itaru’s shared dorm room open. When you stop scrolling to look at the door Chikage stands in the doorway shrugging off his suit jacket. 

“Welcome back.” You both say in unison. 

“I’m home.”

When he comes up to the back of the couch you notice his almost confused expression at the game screen in front of you. Stuff like this had become a regular thing for the three of you, Chikage could almost guarantee that the both of you (and maybe Banri if you can convince him to join) would be playing a new game anytime he came home from working overtime. 

“You wanna try?” You ask, offering him the Switch controller. 

“With Senpai’s cheat skills he’d be able to easily FC some of these songs.” You can’t help but nod at Itaru’s words. Chikage does have incredible skills when it comes to anything and when the two of you can get him to join whatever game you both are yelling about on that particular night he always easily wins. 

“I don’t know how it works.” 

Both of you go to explain the basis of the game, talking over each other from time to time to explain flick notes and chance times and song difficulty. Chikage looks completely and utterly uninterested the entire explantation however, when you offer him the controller for the second time he takes it. 

Itaru goes on about the songs while Chikage scrolls through them to fast to hear the small section of the song that plays when you stop on them. And eventually he stops on one - Tokyo Teddy Bear. You can’t begin to understand why he choose that song of all songs but you don’t even get to ask because he’s already pressing start not even stopping when Itaru tries to get him to play on a lower difficulty. 

The cover art flashes on the screen before the MV loads. And as the notes start flying across the screen, coming in every direction. Chikage has a rough start combo breaking around 10 notes in. Yet as the song progresses and the beatmap gets more and more difficult, Chikage’s combo steadily rises from 100 to 200 then to 300 and 400. 

You look over to Itaru watching the screen in astonishment. Even Itaru isn’t able to make it through this much of this song without his combo breaking once or twice. Then you turn to Chikage who’s face is blank, no sign of the intense focused look both you and Itaru got while playing. 

Then just like that the song ends. The screen showing a almost perfect score with only 1 missed note. Both of you are stunned silent. Even with Chikage’s cheat character skills neither of you were expecting him to be that good. 

Chiakge hums. “That was harder than I expected.” His voice has a hint of amusement in it and he hands back the controller, going off the other side of the room. 

“What the actual fuc-”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me playing Project Diva MegaMix and hating every second of it. Why is it so hard? How can people actually play this game? I don't know. But I hope you enjoyed this mess!


End file.
